


【授翻】约会之夜 Date Night (by samyazaz)

by Transatlanticism_1015



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Don’t copy to another site, First Dates, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transatlanticism_1015/pseuds/Transatlanticism_1015
Summary: 格朗泰尔靠在门框上，怔怔地看着他。“你是我认识的最聪明的人，安灼拉。我知道你的记性没这么差。”安灼拉的笑容渐渐消失，困惑地皱起了眉。“什么？”“他们又出去了。他们总是在周四出去。这是他们的约会之夜。我知道你清楚这一点，我已经跟你说过六七次了。但你还总是在这个时候过来。”
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 21





	【授翻】约会之夜 Date Night (by samyazaz)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339179) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> **译者Notes：**  
>  弃权声明：故事属于原作者，错误属于我，喜欢这个故事的话记得去给原作者留个kudos呀！

格朗泰尔刚刚在公寓里独处了大约五分钟，就听见一阵敲门声，不禁大笑了起来。自从他们认识以来，若李或博须埃就从来没在出门的时候设法不落下什么东西，而当他们在一起的时候，情况就会变得更糟，即使是米西什塔也无法拯救他们的健忘。

“好吧，这回你们忘了什么？”他问，一边大笑着拉开了门。

安灼拉对他眨眨眼，手举在半空中，正准备继续敲门，皱起了眉。“什么也没忘？”他说，扭过头皱眉看着自己的背包，好像它背叛了自己一样。“我觉得没有？”

格朗泰尔只是盯着他看了半秒钟，太久了。“抱歉，”意识到后，他脱口而出，并机械地后退了一步，然后立刻默默咒骂起了自己，因为安灼拉把这当成了暗示，走了进来，而安灼拉就在 _他的公寓里_ ，他现在到底该怎么办？“我把你当成其他人了。”

“哦，”安灼拉说，再次皱了皱眉，只是稍微。“他们没在家吗？”他转了一圈，环顾着客厅，像是期待着他们会从沙发后面或别的什么地方跳出来似的。

如果安灼拉来这里是为了找若李、博须埃或米西什塔，那么这就说得通一百万倍了。“今晚是约会之夜，你刚好错过了他们。”

安灼拉的表情并没有像格朗泰尔期待的那样因理解而变得清澈，相反，他的眉头皱得更深了。“哦，”他说，这一个简单的音节背后潜藏着巨大的不满与愤怒。他甩掉背包，重重叹了口气，跌坐在沙发上。“公白飞和古费拉克也出去了。屋子里有点太安静了，反正我一直想听听博须埃对这些传单的意见，所以我就想——”他停下来，看了一眼格朗泰尔，然后移开了目光。

格朗泰尔做了个鬼脸，关上门，因为安灼拉似乎想留下来。“你想过来寻求一些帮助，”他替安灼拉把话说完，走进厨房想给自己倒杯咖啡。如果安灼拉要留下来，那么格朗泰尔就需要给自己建起一座防御工事。“然而你却找到了我。抱歉让你失望了。”

“我不是——”安灼拉再次打断了自己的话，深吸一口气。“前几天我和博须埃讨论过这个问题，仅此而已。如果你有兴趣帮忙……”

安灼拉的话语里带着不确定，表情也疑虑重重，但是格朗泰尔相信，如果他表现出了一丁点愿意帮忙的意思，安灼拉真的会在他的帮助下备受煎熬，所以他摇摇头，放过了安灼拉。“文字真不是我的菜。博须埃是个比我好得多的人选。他们——”他犹豫了一下，知道自己接下来要说什么，只是无法相信这些话真的会从自己的嘴里说出来。“他们几小时后就能回来，如果你想等等的话？”

安灼拉似乎有些纠结，但过了一会儿，他重重地叹了口气，更深地陷进了格朗泰尔的沙发里。“我还是等等吧。如果我回家的话，就什么也做不成了。房间里太安静了，我没法思考。”

“好吧，我自己也有一些工作要做，所以我可能不会是一个健谈的聊天对象。”又不是说安灼拉和格朗泰尔之间的谈话除了愤怒地争吵以外还会有别的什么，所以这可能是件好事。“但我可以放点音乐？”

安灼拉急切地点点头，格朗泰尔忍住没有吐槽说，他只要在家里放点音乐就可以了，还不用忍受别人的陪伴。他打开音响，把遥控器递给安灼拉，这样他就可以自己选一个电台，而不用整晚摆出一副饱受折磨的表情了，然后终于设法从橱柜里拿出了一个杯子喝咖啡。

格朗泰尔给自己倒了杯咖啡，加了奶油和糖，直到味道合适为止，期间安灼拉一直很安静，只能听见他工作时轻敲笔记本键盘的声音。格朗泰尔端着咖啡回到了自己的房间，他把所有的画布和颜料都存放在那里，这样它们就不会像恐怖的真菌一样占满整个客厅，就像它们此时占满了他的卧室一样。他会趁约会之夜把它们拿出来，利用客厅里更好的光线作画，只要在其他人回家时，地毯上没有堆满颜料，电视前没有支起的画架，就没有人会介意他偶尔的占用。

他本该画一幅风景画，但那无聊透顶，而客厅里光线最好的地方也让安灼拉直接处在了他的视线范围之内，所以他不战而降，屈服于了不可避免的事。他把画架和一张干净的画布，以及所有的颜料从卧室里拖了出来，在窗前支好，让自己能背对窗户坐着。安灼拉弓着背坐在房间的另一端，脸被电脑屏幕的光线照亮。格朗泰尔从画布的边缘打量着他，开始混合颜料，试图捕捉安灼拉的头发在夜晚光线下的那抹完美的金色。

一小时后，他已经画好了大致的轮廓，铺好了底色，他的咖啡已经凉了，被忘在了一边。每当他开始画画时，总是找不到什么合适的时间点停下来，但那同样也意味着，他随时都可以停下来休息，而他的胃也在强烈要求休息一下。他伸了个懒腰，一口气喝掉那杯只留余温的咖啡，然后走进厨房，想找些东西好让胃安静下来。

冰箱里有些吃剩的墨西哥卷饼（enchiladas）。他拿了一些出来放在盘子上，然后把盘子放进微波炉里，等待的同时又给自己倒了更多咖啡。

他穿过客厅，边走边用叉子切下一块，半路听见安灼拉说：“闻着真香，”对方的眼睛都没有离开电脑屏幕。

格朗泰尔僵住了，盯着安灼拉，突然意识到自己是一个 _非常非常糟糕_ 的主人。“你——呃，你想来点吗？我是说，它们有点辣，若李喜欢能烧穿你上颚的那种辣，如果你不介意的话——或者，我们还有其他吃的，我确定。我觉得食品储藏室里应该还有些汤？”

安灼拉抬起头，盯着格朗泰尔，好像他在胡言乱语，格朗泰尔觉得他是对的。“我没有别的意思。我说它闻起来很香，是因为它确实很香。我没有在暗示什么。”

“你吃晚饭了吗？”

安灼拉皱了皱眉，没有回答，而这似乎是一个相当肯定的 _不_ 。格朗泰尔重重叹了口气。“你喜欢吃辣的吗？”

安灼拉紧抿着嘴唇。“你不必给我弄吃的。”

“ _安灼拉_ 。”

“看在老天的份上。行吧，辣的没问题。”

格朗泰尔不确定地看着他，怀疑他只是为了不让自己费尽心思地把一罐汤倒进锅里热给他喝，才这么说的。若李的辛辣食物不该用来惩罚粗心大意的人，或是毫无准备的人。但安灼拉只是一脸坚定地转向了自己的电脑，于是格朗泰尔耸耸肩回到了厨房，又盛了一盘墨西哥卷饼。

等着食物在微波炉里加热时，他靠在流水台上，趁此机会拿出手机给博须埃发了条短信： ** _救我_**

博须埃——上帝保佑他的灵魂——几乎立刻就回复了，尽管格朗泰尔知道自己打扰了他们的约会。 _家里进了个斧头杀人犯吗？还是爆发了丧尸瘟疫？在我们喝汤吃沙拉的时候，这个世界变成了反乌托邦地狱？我需要知道我应该计划一个什么类型的救援行动。_

 ** _安灼拉来了。他正在吃若李的墨西哥卷饼，_** 格朗泰尔回复，手指敲击着流水台的边缘，等待对方的回复。

 _（米西什塔说她会带上猎枪。猎枪适合所有救援场景，）_ 博须埃回复道，然后又是一条： _你想杀了他吗？_

格朗泰尔对着手机做了个鬼脸。 ** _我警告过他。我想给他热点汤，但他坚持要吃。_**

 _主菜来了，先不说了，免得服务员认为我们是没有教养的猪，_ 博须埃回复道。 _在我们到家之前尽量别杀了他。_

 ** _我没必要杀他，若李的墨西哥卷饼会替我下手的，_** 格朗泰尔说，但这次他没有得到任何回复。墨西哥卷饼热好了，微波炉坚持不懈地哔哔作响，于是他深吸一口气，把手机塞回口袋里，把盘子端出去放在安灼拉面前的咖啡桌上。“可别说我没警告过你，”他说，然后回到厨房，给安灼拉倒了一大杯牛奶，以防万一。

格朗泰尔不会不顾后果地坐在画架前吃东西，哪怕这幅画不是为了交作业而画。不过这样一来，除了和安灼拉一起坐在沙发上，就没什么别的选择了。他小心翼翼地坐下来，盘子平稳地放在膝盖上，因为安灼拉的盘子和杯子占据了咖啡桌。

他们四个人曾无数次挤在这张沙发上，格朗泰尔坐在一端，若李、博须埃、米西什塔在剩下的空间里纠缠在一起，即使肘弯和膝盖顶在他的身侧，他也从没觉得沙发拥挤过。但现在，他们两人坐在这里，中间空着半张沙发，格朗泰尔却觉得自己好像要窒息了。

他们沉默地吃着东西。格朗泰尔目不转睛地盯着自己的盘子和膝盖。吃到一半的时候，他忍不住斜眼瞥了一眼安灼拉，想看看他吃得怎么样了。

安灼拉的额头布满汗珠，杯里的牛奶几乎喝光了。但除此之外，他看起来似乎完全不受影响。格朗泰尔很是惊奇，再也无法移开自己的视线。

“还要吗？”等安灼拉吃完盘子里的食物后，他问，因为如果他没有表现得像个混蛋的话，安灼拉可能会认为他被外星人绑架了。

安灼拉清了清嗓子，刻意地把叉子放在了盘子上。“不了，谢谢。”

“再来点牛奶？”

安灼拉重重呼出一口气。“感激不尽。”

格朗泰尔咧嘴一笑，站了起来。反正他已经站起来了，便顺手把安灼拉和他自己的盘子一起带进了厨房，把它们泡在水槽里。“下次就让我给你热点汤吧，”他说，拿着牛奶回到客厅，递给安灼拉，茫然地看着他一口气喝下了半杯。

安灼拉尖刻地看了他一眼，然而却被他手上紧紧握着一杯牛奶，就好像抓着一根救命稻草的样子破坏了气势。“我说过，没关系的。”

格朗泰尔笑得更灿烂了。“而你显然是在撒谎。你该注意一下你的自尊心，安灼拉，总有一天你会惹上麻烦的。”

安灼拉只是哼了一声，把电脑重新放回膝盖上。格朗泰尔借故退回他的画架前，然后花了一整晚的时间，试图调出完美的辣椒红，以增添画面的趣味性，并与他已经铺在画布上的冷色形成对比。

*

两周后，格朗泰尔去应门，发现来人又是安灼拉。这一次，他怀里抱着一大堆纸和信封，还有其他杂七杂八的东西，格朗泰尔一打开门，他就冲了进来，直奔沙发而去。“公白飞和古费拉克出去看电影了，”安灼拉扭过头说，把所有东西往咖啡桌上一扔，四散摊开。“如果我在装信封的时候再被纸划伤一次，我想我可能真的会尖叫，所以我就想，我应该过来，找人帮忙。自己受苦的时候就喜欢拉人下水，对不对？”

格朗泰尔迟迟地关上了身后的门，走过来站在咖啡桌边，低头看着突然占满了咖啡桌的一片狼藉。“我知道了，”他说。“但你来得太不是时候了。你刚刚错过了其他人，他们出去滑冰了。我在等电话，博须埃随时可能会摔断脚踝，然后去急诊室见他的老朋友们。”

安灼拉眨眼看着他。“没关系，”他最终尖锐地说。“有你在嘛。”接着他把一摞纸和一盒信封塞进格朗泰尔手里。

“……啊。”格朗泰尔皱起眉，把东西又放回了桌子上。“这并不是我的专长，你知道的。我更喜欢开个玩笑，讲点段子，提供些喜剧娱乐，而不是浪费掉一整个完美的晚上来装信封。这种事还是留给你那双聪明能干的手去做吧。”

安灼拉的目光追随着他，看着他穿过房间在画架前坐下。“你连试都不试一下吗？”他的声音尖锐冷酷。

“只是装个信封而已，安灼拉，”格朗泰尔慢吞吞地说。“这又不是什么需要才华的技能。这不是什么‘我不相信自己的技术或能力，所以我连试都不想试’之类的事，而是‘我两天内要交一份作业，所以我宁可把自己的时间花在我确定会有所改变的事情上’。所以，”他偏头指了指客厅窗前已经支好的画架。“我就在那边，做这种事。你还想听收音机吗？”

安灼拉紧紧抿着嘴，说：“不，”虽然这只是一个极快的音节，但却隐藏着深深的不赞同。

格朗泰尔单肩耸了耸，然后在画架前坐好。“随便你。”

他们在沉默中工作了一段时间。格朗泰尔安静地画着画，但安灼拉的工作却不时地发出声响：尖锐的叹息；每次他从那摞纸上抓起一张时，都会发出一声愤怒的“啪”；每当他把装好、封好、写上地址的信封扔在那堆越来越多的信封上时，信封就会刺耳地沙沙作响。

最终，格朗泰尔放下画笔，坐在那里，从画架的上沿看着安灼拉狂怒地工作。他想象着自己描绘这个画面：安灼拉是画面中心的一个燃烧着的亮点，一团金色的怒火，纸张和信封如旋风般在他周围旋转，仿佛陷入了他愤怒的风暴中。这会是一幅构图很好、很有风格的画作，但他真的有作业要交，因此他只能逼着自己继续画无聊的风景画。

当他起身活动筋骨，晃进厨房找东西吃的时候，至少这次他还记得要做一个合格的主人。他在炉子上架起锅，煮汤，等汤加热的时候做了些咖啡。

等汤和咖啡都做好后，他端着一碗汤和一杯咖啡来到安灼拉面前，把它们放在咖啡桌的一角，那是唯一没有被纸张占满的地方了。“你已经工作好几个小时了，”他轻声说。“休息一下，吃点东西。”

安灼拉重重地吐出一口气，把手里的信封扔在那堆信封上，又抓起了下一张纸。“我不饿，谢谢你。”他的用词非常礼貌，但语气却清楚地说着 _操你妈_ 。

格朗泰尔咕哝一声。“如果你坚持要划伤自己的手指，那至少该给你的身体提供些自我修复所需的能量。即使你从你的事业中抽出五分钟的时间，来提醒自己是个活生生的人类，这个世界也不会因此分崩离析的，安灼拉。”

“我有大量的工作要做。”安灼拉的语气仍然怒气冲冲，而他把每一个封好的信封摔在信封堆上的样子，就好像它们得罪了他一样。“还没人来帮忙，所以很抱歉，我选择继续工作。”

格朗泰尔向后一靠。“哦，”他叹了口气说。“所以这就是问题所在了。你生气是因为我没帮你？但这就是装个信封啊，安灼拉，你不会真的指望着我能热心帮助你做这个吧。你还不如去街上雇个想赚点零花钱的小孩来帮你干活，然后放我去做我真正该做的工作。你并不需要我来做这些，随便什么人都可以。”

安灼拉沉默了一会儿。格朗泰尔等待着，因为安灼拉唇角的愤怒和他继续往信封堆上扔信封的动作清楚地表明他有很多话想说。所以他等待着，过了一会儿，安灼拉重重地吐出一口气，转身面对他。“你参加了我们所有的会议。你来了，然后坐在那里听我讲话，你听了我们所有人说的话。我不明白，如果你认为我们做的事不会带来任何改变，那你为什么还要来参加会议。”

“ _哦_ 。”格朗泰尔伸手抹了把脸，叹了口气。“安灼拉，听着，无论我是否坐在这里花一整晚的时间和你一起装信封，这都没有意义。它们不会改变任何事情。”

“它们会的！或者可能会。如果越多的人能了解到我们的想法——”

“不。”格朗泰尔从那摞传单中拿起一张，比划着，“你错了。实际上，我真的认为你能有所作为。我认为，如果这个世界上有人能做到，那一定是你。但不是像这样。这些，这是——这是垃圾邮件。你的话语很有力量，但如果以这种方式的话，没人会给它一个机会，人们只会把它和其他可回收垃圾一起丢掉。如果 _你_ 觉得把时间花在这上面有意义，那我祝你好好利用。但我不觉得把我自己的时间用在这上面会有意义，而且我还有其他更需要花心思的事情要做。比如毕业。”他叹了口气，把传单放了回去，小心翼翼地让它和其他传单对齐，摆成整整齐齐的一摞。“所以，不，我不会帮你装信封。但是，我不屑于做无用功，并不代表我不相信你。”

安灼拉只是继续装着信封，嘴唇紧绷着，动作简洁利索。格朗泰尔给了他一点时间，然后叹口气走开了。他把汤和咖啡从咖啡桌的边缘拿起来，移到厨房的桌子上，以免它们一不留神洒在地毯上。“如果你想要的话，它们就在这，”他冲着安灼拉的背影说。“如果你饿了的话。”

格朗泰尔通常不会在厨房的桌子上吃饭，尤其是一个人的时候。他们都不是特别爱惜家具的人，除非他们吃的东西无法放在膝盖上，否则他们大多数情况下会一起挤在沙发上，一边看电视剧或者纪录片，一边吃东西。和若李、博须埃、米西什塔一起坐在餐桌上，只会让格朗泰尔想起他父母那些无聊透顶的正式晚宴，而一个人坐在那里吃饭又会让格朗泰尔觉得很可笑。但至少这能让他和安灼拉保持一些距离，而今晚，他宁可为了这个放弃自己的自尊心。

他刚喝完自己的那碗汤，又从厨房里盛了第二碗回来，还拿了两片厚厚的意式面包，准备蘸着汤吃掉，这时安灼拉走了进来，从他身边擦过，伸手去拿冷掉的汤和咖啡。格朗泰尔从中间撕开面包，看着安灼拉把汤和咖啡一起放进微波炉。

等待的过程中，他没有看格朗泰尔一眼，微波炉在身后嗡鸣，这让他别无选择，只能盯着自己的鞋子，抱着双臂，靠在流水台上等待。当微波炉哔哔着响起时，格朗泰尔已经把面包撕成了六七块，让它们漂浮在汤的表面，就像小岛一样，他等着它们吸满汤汁，期间也没什么事情可做。

微波炉停了下来，安灼拉把汤拿出来，搅拌一下，尝了一口，然后把它端到了餐桌上。他在格朗泰尔对面坐下。“好吧，”他说。“你认为我能改变一些事情，但你觉得这样做不行。那就告诉我，我该怎么做。”

格朗泰尔从凝视着的汤碗上抬起头，盯着餐桌对面的安灼拉。他 _看起来_ 不像是彻底失去了理智……

安灼拉撇着嘴，不耐烦地皱起眉。“你现在没在画作业，所以不能说我在妨碍你。跟我说说吧。你在我们的会议上从不发言，但如果你有什么想法，我现在一样有兴趣听。”

格朗泰尔深情地思念着自己的手机，他愚蠢地把它留在了画架旁，因为他显然没有自我保护意识可言。他离博须埃、米西什塔和若李只有一条短信的距离，但却不能向他们求救，因为他被困在了这里，安灼拉想和他 _谈谈_ ，而手机却在房间的另一头。就算它现在在月球上，那对他来说也没什么区别。

安灼拉继续期待地看着他，格朗泰尔足够了解对方，知道如果自己坚持立场的话，那只会让安灼拉变得更加固执，而不是相反。于是他叹了口气，从汤里捞出一块泡软了的面包吃掉，好给自己争取一点时间。“你非常有魅力，如果你自己没有注意到的话，”他最终说道。“这是个优势。但是发传单？装在信封里的几张纸？那完全忽略了这一优势。你想改变一些事情，想改变 _人们_ ，你最好的选择是去和他们交谈。只要让他们听到你的想法，任何人都能被说服。”

安灼拉皱起眉，若有所思。“不过，我只是一个人。我的声音能传递的范围是有限的。这就是传单的意义所在，它能比我们到达更远的地方，传递我们的思想。”

格朗泰尔已经在摇头了。“不会有用的。也许你会得到一些人的支持，当然，如果你的垃圾邮件发得够远够广，你一定能得到点 _什么_ 回报。但这根本抵不上你在这上面付出的时间和精力。”

“那你有什么建议？”

“走红，”格朗泰尔耸耸肩说。“让人们开始议论。如果你做得对，你就不需要担心信息传播的问题，因为他们会替你做的。说到投资回报率，口口相传屡试不爽。”

“哈，”安灼拉说，只是对他眨了眨眼。

格朗泰尔低下了头。他真的真的希望自己的手机能在身边，这样就有了一个方便的借口，可以不用去看安灼拉看着自己的眼神。他宁愿忍受安灼拉一贯的不耐烦，或是恼怒，或是紧绷的忍耐，而不是 _这个_ 。

“喝你的汤吧，”他粗声粗气地说，然后按照自己的建议忙活了起来。“免得又变凉了。”

安灼拉照他说的做了，这本身就是一个小小的奇迹。但在接下来的整个晚上，他比平时更多地注视着格朗泰尔，而他看着格朗泰尔的眼神也再没恢复成过去的样子。

*

上完了一整天漫长的课，结束了更加漫长的晚班工作后，格朗泰尔摇摇晃晃地回到家，楼梯间外的走廊里飘满了烹饪美味食物的味道，他的胃立刻绞在了一起。大概是于什鲁夫人又在研究新的食谱了。这道菜闻起来就像个赢家，他考虑着，如果他去敲她的门，这样告诉她，她有多大的概率能盛一保鲜盒的食物让他带回家做晚餐。他想，他可以把书包扔进家门，脱掉鞋子。然后他就会过去，无耻地利用她的善意。

他走进家门，刚踏进门半步就停了下来，因为灯亮着，因为这里的食物香味要比走廊里的更浓，因为 _安灼拉在他的厨房里_ 。

安灼拉在他的厨房里，系着围裙，搅动着锅里的东西，格朗泰尔摇摇晃晃地走到厨房里的餐桌边，在膝盖发软之前跌坐在了椅子上。

椅子拖拽的声音让安灼拉转过了身。“噢，太好了，你回来得正是时候。我都有点担心了。”

“你都——”格朗泰尔突然大笑着截住了话头，笑得近乎歇斯底里。“我是得了动脉瘤吗？”

安灼拉盖上锅盖，把勺子放在流水台上，皱着眉走了过来。“你不舒服吗？”

“嗯，”格朗泰尔小心翼翼地说。“我非常确定自己出现了幻觉。”

安灼拉花了一点时间才明白格朗泰尔在说什么，他哼了一声，皱眉看着格朗泰尔，好像他的震惊十分令人恼火。

面对这样的情况，格朗泰尔的震惊是一种 _完全合理的反应_ ，非常感谢。“如果你是在等其他人，你又错过他们了。今晚是约会之夜。又一次。”格朗泰尔搞不清楚安灼拉是真的记不住今天是星期几，还是他真的很健忘，要是在一个月前，他绝对不会相信这会发生在安灼拉的身上，直到他获得了一种神秘的本领，总能在格朗泰尔独自在家的时候出现在他的门口。

安灼拉的眉皱得更紧了。“我不是在给其他人做饭，我是在给你做饭。”

“这完全没有回答任何问题，反倒引出了更多的问题。”

“你给我做了汤，”安灼拉说，像是认为如果他说得慢一点，用一些简单的词汇，格朗泰尔就能理解得更好一样。他大错特错。“我想我应该报答你。”

“我只是开了一个罐头，把它倒进锅里，然后等着。你不欠我什么，就算你欠我，这也有些太过了。炉子做得都比我多。”

安灼拉在胸前交叉起双臂。如果他没有穿着若李的围裙，他的气势会更强一些，围裙上有一只卡通龙虾，还绣着巨大的字母“ _别汽我！_ （Don’t get me steamed!）”。“每当别人想对你表现出一些善意，你都这么拼命地拒绝吗，还是说这只是针对我？”

“ _你_ 是得了动脉瘤吗？”格朗泰尔逼问道。“我并不介意别人出于道德原因对我友善，我保证，但这有些太出人意料了。”

安灼拉紧抿嘴唇，移开了目光。有那么一瞬间，格朗泰尔以为安灼拉对自己生气了，而他对此是无比的欣慰，因为格朗泰尔知道该怎么对付生气的安灼拉。但安灼拉却说：“好吧，上次我过来的时候，我的态度可算不上友好，所以就当这是弥补亏欠吧。”

“你——”格朗泰尔把胳膊肘撑在桌子上，手指抓着头发，拼命想搞清楚到底发生了什么。“你真的不用弥补什么。你知道的，对吧？针锋相对不就是我们的常态么。我们之前也没觉得有什么问题，我不知道你为什么突然觉得有必要弥补一下。”

“你就不能闭上嘴安静地吃饭吗？”安灼拉厉声说，格朗泰尔这才觉得踏实。

他深吸了几口气，非常努力地不去想安灼拉闯进他家给他做饭的事。“我们吃什么？”

安灼拉可怕的表情变成了一种温和的满足。“我做了奶油培根蛋意面。”

“你这个有品味的混蛋，”格朗泰尔大笑着说，因为他很确定自己此时只有两个选择：要么大笑，要么把自己锁进浴室里，疯狂地给若李打电话求救。“你会把我宠坏的。”

安灼拉看上去被这个想法吓了一跳，但并没有不高兴。“好好坐着。”他向格朗泰尔已经落座的桌边挥了挥手。“我去把它们盛出来，马上就好。”

“你可以慢慢来。”格朗泰尔用胳膊肘撑着桌子，双手托腮，看着安灼拉在厨房里走来走去。 _他的_ 厨房里。他还是完全不知道他在这里做什么，并非真的不知道，但如果这是动脉瘤引起的幻觉，那这可真是相当美好的一个幻觉。至少他会高高兴兴地走出去，肚子里塞满了幻想出来的意大利面。

安灼拉端出了两个装满意大利面的盘子。意面闻起来就和在走廊里闻到的一样香，看起来也很好吃。安灼拉还配上了 _装饰菜_ ，看在老天的份上。格朗泰尔非常确定，他这辈子从没在吃掉一份食物之前费心装饰过它。不过，这是个不错的尝试，他的心脏在胸腔里狠狠地抽动了一下，尽管他已经很努力地在控制自己了。这是那种你会为约会所做的尝试，但这绝对不是一个约会，大多数约会不会以破门而入开始。安灼拉只是本性如此，不知道什么叫半途而废。这很讨人喜欢，也很可爱，但这绝对、绝对不是一个约会。

“你怎么不吃，”安灼拉说，听起来不太高兴，于是格朗泰尔叉起一些意大利面，送进嘴里。

他还没来得及准备好，培根、蒜和黑胡椒的味道就击中了他的味蕾，喉间溢出一声下流的声音。那是一声呻吟，一声如假包换的呻吟，格朗泰尔惊恐地用手捂住了嘴，但为时已晚。安灼拉从自己的盘子上抬起视线，又被吓了一跳。格朗泰尔用手捂着眼睛，考虑着向随便哪个愿意倾听的神明祈祷，只要祂能在地板上打开一条裂缝，然后把他整个吞进去。只是他还没有吃完他的意大利面，而这份意大利面或许值得他像个荡妇似的在安灼拉面前呻吟出声的屈辱。还是对着意大利面。

“你还好吗？”过了一会儿，安灼拉问，听起来真的很担心。

“我没事。”格朗泰尔用手捂着嘴说。“这太美味了。我毫无准备。你在把一盘子的美味佳肴随便递给某人之前，真的应该警告他一下。”

“我很抱歉？”

“你应该抱歉。”格朗泰尔放下手，又吃了一口。报酬递减法则本该意味着，第一口之后的每一口所产生的震撼都应该随之递减，但经济学理论可以去死了，因为安灼拉做的意大利面绝对是令人惊叹的。他又吃了好几口，然后叹了口气，抬起头哀怨地看着安灼拉。“很遗憾地通知你，你不得不在我的余生里每天都做这个给我吃了。我警告过你，你会宠坏我的，但你不听，现在你知道自己做了什么吗？我对其他食物都没有兴趣了。”

安灼拉笑了，温暖、发自内心地高兴。“如果你想的话，我可以教你怎么做。”

“那只不过是一种苍白的模仿。”

“好吧，无论如何，我们还会剩下很多，够你吃上几天的了。”

格朗泰尔露出一个悲痛的表情，却只是让安灼拉笑了起来。他把注意力转回到吃东西上，免得食物变凉，同时忙着胡思乱想。安灼拉也吃了起来，这顿饭在沉默中度过，气氛却意外地舒适。

吃完后，格朗泰尔收拾好自己的餐具，绕过桌子走到安灼拉身边。安灼拉不高兴地嘟囔一声，挥手试图赶走他，抗议道：“不，你不必这样，我可以自己——”

“我的确不必，”格朗泰尔说。“但我还是要这么做。”他拍开安灼拉的手，趁着自己还没来得及做出什么蠢事之前拿走了他的盘子，比如说试图抢过来。“厨师不刷碗，这是这里的规矩，它们不会因为你而改变。” _尤其_ 是因为他，但格朗泰尔并不打算告诉他这些，那只会让他沉下脸来，坚持己见。

“你至少会让我帮帮忙吧，”安灼拉说，站起身来。

“我不会同意的。”安灼拉试图跟着他去厨房，格朗泰尔忙把盘子转移到一只手上，伸出另一只手拦住他。他的手掌抵在安灼拉的胸前，他能感觉到安灼拉的心脏在胸腔里跳动的节奏。“如果你想做点有用的事情，你可以去翻翻我的Netflix播放列表，看看有没有你想看的电影。今晚的工作简直是地狱，刷完盘子，然后去沙发上瘫着，直到该去睡觉的时间，这就是我今晚唯一有精力做的事了。”

安灼拉看起来想要反抗，嘴唇紧抿，眯着眼睛。“求你了，”格朗泰尔缓和了语气，补充说。“我可以去洗盘子，这不成问题。但我今晚已经没有足够的脑细胞去做任何复杂的决定了，所以，如果你想帮忙的话，就 _求你_ 去找点不费脑子的电影来看吧。我十分钟之内就能搞定。”

安灼拉妥协了，重重地叹了口气，同时回过头给了他一记深深的皱眉，只是为了确保他的不悦清楚地传达了出去。但他还是离开了。格朗泰尔听到他打开电视、翻看Netflix播放列表的声音，便退回了厨房里，把所有盘子放进水槽，打开水龙头，他在等着水温热到能用的时候拿出了手机，给若李、博须埃和米西什塔群发了一条短信。

**_你们仨谁把咱家钥匙给他了？不管是谁，你死定了。_ **

他们三人几秒之内就回复了短信，都说“ _不是我_ ”，格朗泰尔有一瞬间认真考虑了安灼拉真的、字面意义上地破门而入闯进他家，只是为了给他做精致的意大利面的可能性。这个想法很美好，也很令人困惑，还很恐怖。

 ** _他给我做了意大利面，_** 他统一回复。 ** _他为什么要给我做意大利面。_**

博须埃第一个回复： _告诉他挑个不是约会之夜的日子过来。我们爱意大利面！_

 _还有剩的吗？_ 若李问。

_想吃意大利面，从我冰冷的死人手里抢吧。_

他只收到了大笑和恳求的表情，所以格朗泰尔锁上手机，把它塞进口袋里，然后干劲十足地刷起了盘子。

他不到十分钟就刷完了，因为安灼拉是那种用完就把盘子放进水槽里泡着的厨师，上帝保佑他。等他把所有东西都放进了洗碗机或烘干架上后，格朗泰尔擦干手，深吸一口气，走进了客厅。

电视开着，某部格朗泰尔没看过的电影暂停在了片头部分，安灼拉盘腿坐在沙发上，电脑放在膝盖上。格朗泰尔既觉得松了一口气，又有些失望，但当格朗泰尔走近时，安灼拉抬起头看了他一眼，露出一个微笑，关上了电脑。“抱歉，”他说。“我只是想在等你的时候发几封邮件，而不是坐在这里盯着一个暂停的画面看上十分钟。”

格朗泰尔走到一半，犹豫了一下，瞪着他。他这辈子从没见过安灼拉因为工作向谁道歉。如果有人在两小时前问他的话，他会说这种事绝对不可能发生在安灼拉身上。然而他现在却这么做了，他向 _格朗泰尔_ 道歉，这让他觉得世界彻底掉了个个，所有的一切都扭曲了，都不太对劲。

“呃，”他意识到自己已经沉默了太久，于是说道，“好吧？”

安灼拉拍拍沙发，期待地看着他，显然是在说， _别磨蹭了，快过来坐下，_ 于是格朗泰尔照做了，小心翼翼地在沙发的另一端坐下。他们之间隔着一整个靠垫，就像上次一样，同样的，也像上次那样，不知为何，他觉得这距离还是太小了。意识到安灼拉就坐在自己身边，近到他伸一伸手臂就能碰到对方，这让格朗泰尔的皮肤泛起一阵酥麻。他蜷起膝盖抵在胸前，双臂环膝，抵抗着这一诱惑。

“你是想提前知道我选了什么，还是想让我给你个惊喜？”

“给我个惊喜吧，”格朗泰尔说，祈祷着不管他们要看的是什么，都能让他分散一下注意力。

他只用了一半的注意力去看电影，另一半的注意力则不动声色地放在了安灼拉身上。尽管如此，他还是不知道事情到底是怎么发生的：电影放到一半，各种东西在屏幕上接连爆炸时，他们都已经从沙发的扶手旁移开，舒适地并肩坐在了一起，近到如果其中一人深吸一口气，或者调整一下坐姿，他们的肩膀就会轻轻相碰。

格朗泰尔错过了电影的后半部分，因为他们的肩膀 _经常_ 擦过彼此，而这绝不是他能只给予一半注意力的事情。

影片正逐步推向高潮，如果屏幕上发生的爆炸和枪声是某种迹象的话，此时公寓的门突然被推开，米西什塔、博须埃和若李像雪崩一样走了进来，大衣裹得严严实实，大声说着话。米西什塔和若李看起来有些醉了，而博须埃对他们俩满含深情。

“ _格朗泰尔_ ，”若李兴高采烈地叫道，踉踉跄跄地穿过客厅，坐在格朗泰尔旁边的沙发扶手上，一只手撑着格朗泰尔的肩膀，重重地靠在他身上，把他推到了旁边安灼拉的身上。“关于意大利面，你没在开玩笑。我们从 _街上_ 都能闻到。”

“你说我的意大利面什么了？”安灼拉问。他听起来兴味盎然，但似乎在努力不表现出来。

“他想和它私奔，再生一堆美味的碳水化合物宝宝。”

“我可没这么说过。”

若李从格朗泰尔身边倾过身去，好能看到安灼拉。“你做了多少，还有剩余吗？”

“它们是 _我的_ ，”格朗泰尔说，随后皱起了眉，他意识到自己刚刚算是证明了若李的观点，脸瞬间热得发烫。

若李只是大笑，然后从沙发上滑下去，回到他的男女朋友身边，留下格朗泰尔尴尬地紧紧靠在安灼拉身上，找不到任何借口。他的脸更红了，热度顺着脖子蔓延下去，直到他确定自己红得就像一只龙虾。他低下头，站了起来，以此为借口重新拉开他们之间的距离。“电影恐怕就到此为止了，”他抱歉地对安灼拉说。“他们三个约会回来之后总是吵吵闹闹的，他们不太可能闭上嘴让我们看完电影。”

安灼拉微笑着站起来。他看起来不再兴味盎然，只是很开心的样子，而这更糟。格朗泰尔把手插进口袋里，只是为了有点事可做，然后走向门口。“没关系，”安灼拉轻松地说。“我们可以改天再看。”

他先向另外三人道了别，最后才转向格朗泰尔。有那么一会儿，安灼拉转身面对着他，沉默着，格朗泰尔想不出一句听起来不像是在赶人的话，而安灼拉只是 _看着_ 他，他为什么要看着他？他惊慌失措，想着是不是自己的下巴上，或者衬衫上，或者眉毛上沾上了意大利面，他忙着列出各种可能的羞辱，都没有意识到安灼拉正在向自己靠近，直到他站在 _这里_ ，站在格朗泰尔面前，然后靠得更近了些。他抬起双臂拥抱格朗泰尔，他在 _拥抱格朗泰尔_ ，格朗泰尔像个白痴一样站在那里，过了很久才能挪动双手，他抬起手臂，笨拙地拍了拍安灼拉的背。

“我晚点把食谱发给你，”安灼拉退后一步，说，仿佛没有注意到面前的格朗泰尔已经震惊地呆若木鸡了。“下次我们就可以一起做了。”

格朗泰尔努力搜刮出还能正常运转的脑细胞，回答说：“好吧，我想，在我能实行我的邪恶计划，绑架你、强迫你做我的私人厨师之前，也只能这样了，”安灼拉笑了起来，仿佛没有意识到格朗泰尔已经彻底大脑当机了。

安灼拉说过再见，又向另外三人挥了挥手。格朗泰尔关上门，摇摇晃晃地走到沙发边，跌坐在上面。博须埃、米西什塔和若李也跟了过去，站在他面前，表情严肃地盯着他。

“那——那到底 _是_ 什么？”最终，博须埃试探着问道。

“我他妈怎么知道，”格朗泰尔说，把脸埋进了靠垫里。

*

一周后，有人敲门，格朗泰尔从他过于专注的绘画细节中抬起头来，盯着它。“这也太荒唐了，”他对着空荡荡的公寓说，然后放下调色板去开门。

安灼拉站在门外，他也真没觉得还能是别人。他肩上背着电脑包，脸上挂着一个疲惫的笑容。

格朗泰尔靠在门框上，怔怔地看着他。“你是我认识的最聪明的人，安灼拉。我 _知道_ 你的记性没这么差。”

安灼拉的笑容渐渐消失，困惑地皱起了眉。“什么？”

“没什么。”格朗泰尔后退一步，为他拉开门。“快进来吧。咖啡还热着呢，我给你倒一杯。”他回头看了一眼安灼拉，嘴角牵起一丝苦笑。“如果你不想留下来的话，也不会伤害我的感情。他们又出去了。他们 _总是_ 在周四出去。这是他们的约会之夜。我知道你清楚这一点，我已经跟你说过六七次了。”

“我知道，”安灼拉说，奇怪地看着他。他等到格朗泰尔端着两杯咖啡回来，并把其中一杯递给他时，才继续说道，“我想我们可以把电影看完。”

格朗泰尔的杯子还没举到嘴边，他犹豫了一下。“哦。”

他的回答让安灼拉皱起了眉。“你没等我就把它看完了吗？我以为我们说好——”

“没有，”格朗泰尔飞快答道。“没，我没看完。”他露出一个微笑，希望它看起来不像自己感觉的那样迷茫。“两个人一起打开了一部电影，没理由独自看完它。而且你说得没错，我们确实说好了。”

不过，格朗泰尔从未期待过这事会有什么后续。而且他也找不到什么理由看完电影的结局，毕竟他从一开始就没对电影投入多少注意力。

但现在，安灼拉在这里，而格朗泰尔无法拒绝他。他心不在焉地看完了电影的前半部分，为什么不以同样的方式把它看完呢？

“我还以为你会教我怎么施展你的厨房巫术呢，”他调笑着说，因为安灼拉在看着他，而且沉默已经持续了太久。“别告诉我你改变主意，不想把你的秘密传授给我了，我会心碎的。”

“如果我们改天再说，你会非常介意吗？”安灼拉甩掉电脑包，任由它掉在地上，发出比平时更重的“ _咚_ ”的一声，格朗泰尔重新看向他，一脸担忧。“我已经忙了一整天了，实在没法在过来之前应付杂货店里的人群。”

“是啊，当然。”格朗泰尔收起调笑的语气，回到他身边，拉着他的胳膊肘把他带到客厅的沙发上。“怎么了？你还好吗？”

“噢——”安灼拉摆摆手，做了个鬼脸。“我没事。只是度过了漫长又疲惫的一天。我真的需要休息一个晚上，窝在沙发里，看一些不用动脑子的电影。”

“那我们就这么做。”他轻轻推着安灼拉的肩膀，直到他在沙发上坐下，格朗泰尔刚刚意识到，他已经开始认为这是 _安灼拉的位置_ 了。“你吃饭了吗？”

安灼拉用手指摩擦着眉心，像是在缓解积聚在那里的压力。“你不必给我弄吃的。”

“我们不会再在这个问题上争执的，对不对？”格朗泰尔蹲在他面前，皱眉看着他。“我想做点爆米花，制造些真正的看电影的氛围，但如果你不饿的话，我可就要吃掉整碗爆米花了，而那会导致非常不好的结果。所以，你吃饭了吗？”

安灼拉轻轻叹了口气，然后露出一个微笑。“如果你愿意，我可以和你一起分享爆米花。”

“明智的回答。”格朗泰尔站起身，回到厨房里。他在橱柜里四处翻找，终于翻出了一袋爆米花，把它放进了微波炉里。“加黄油吗？”

“呃。”

格朗泰尔暗自发笑。“好吧，不要黄油。盐呢？”

“谢了。”

“太俗了，”格朗泰尔说，但语气温和。爆米花做好后，他尽职地在上面撒上盐，并把它们装进一个大碗里，足够他们放在中间分享。

电影的结局根本说不通，不过安灼拉似乎享受其中，所以格朗泰尔猜测，这可能是因为他根本没有好好看前四分之三的电影。他看着电影，假装自己能看懂剧情发展，然而，如果安灼拉偶尔偷偷瞥向他的视线是某种暗示的话，格朗泰尔怀疑安灼拉可能知道自己的秘密。

等到演职员表在屏幕上滚动时，碗里已经空了，只剩下了一把没爆开的玉米粒，格朗泰尔站起身，在安灼拉能有所行动之前把碗拿进了厨房。然而，他感觉身后有人，回头一看，发现安灼拉正跟着自己向厨房走去。到了厨房，格朗泰尔拿着碗从水龙头里接水，而安灼拉则漫无目的地翻起了橱柜。

“下次，”他轻声说，有些心不在焉，“你来选电影。这样的话，如果你不喜欢，至少我不会觉得内疚。”

他的话让格朗泰尔心里一惊，赶忙看向他。“别觉得内疚。我很喜欢这部电影。”他确定，如果他能给予这部电影应有的注意力，他会喜欢它的。他自己心事重重又不是电影的错。毕竟，它不是无缘无故出现在他的Netflix播放列表里的。

“你真的不喜欢，”安灼拉说，但他在微笑，满含纵容。“不管怎么说，下次你来选电影，也许我可以做些甜点。我一直想试试那个红丝绒冰盒蛋糕的配方。”

“哦天，”格朗泰尔说，没来得及阻止自己。“如果你要给我做甜点，我就不得不吻你了，我觉得我得先警告你一下。我可无法为自己的行为负责。”

身后的沉默太安静、太漫长了。大约十秒钟后，格朗泰尔的心脏开始沉重地砰砰乱跳起来。他转身面对着安灼拉，肩膀紧紧地绷着，结结巴巴地说：“听着，这是个玩笑，我当然不会非礼你，你想做什么甜点就做什么甜点。当然也可以不做，我随时都可以去杂货店买冰淇淋。或者你也可以 _说_ 点什么，我不知道，只是个建议而已。”

安灼拉又盯着他看了十五秒钟。“你不会真的这么白痴吧。”

“我真的会，”格朗泰尔机械地说。然后补充道，“我这次怎么白痴了？”

“你之前是认真的，对吗？说我忘了今晚是约会之夜。你真是这么想的吗？”

“呃，”格朗泰尔说。“是的？”

安灼拉发出一声刺耳、粗哑的声音。“我以为你只是在自嘲，因为你总是这样，但是不，你真的认为——”他停住话头，抓着自己的头发，看着格朗泰尔，好像他是全世界最让人恼火的人。“我是 _故意的_ ，R。除了第一次以外，其余都是故意的。我一直都在有意这样做。”

他的话就像白噪音一样，在格朗泰尔的脑子里嗡嗡作响，却又无法理解。“你为什么——”

“这是约会之夜，”安灼拉说，他的眼神很奇怪，话语中的强调意味则更奇怪。他盯着格朗泰尔，眼神中带着恳求，像是希望他能明白，但是格朗泰尔真的、真的不懂。

然后他明白了。

顿悟就像一块巨石直直砸进了他的胃里，让他头晕目眩，还有点恶心。“噢，”他说。“ _噢_ 。你一直——噢。”

“是啊，”安灼拉说，嘴角带着一丝笑意，有些犹豫，但是满怀希望。

格朗泰尔跌跌撞撞地走向他。“我说谎了，”他急切地说。“关于吻你。那不是开玩笑。我想吻你。拜托，求你告诉我我可以吻你。”

安灼拉翻了个白眼，但他的笑意更明显了，笑容灿烂而明亮。“我已经试图暗示你好几周了。”而这就够了，足以让格朗泰尔确信无疑。

他抓住安灼拉的衣领，把他拉了过来，安灼拉突然安静下来。格朗泰尔无法思考太多，不然他的神经会受不了的，所以他只是闭上眼睛，倾身把自己的唇覆在安灼拉的唇上，安灼拉贴着他的唇发出一声叹息，双手插进格朗泰尔的头发里，这让格朗泰尔浑身颤抖。

他们之间只有几英寸的距离，而这突然间变得无法忍受。格朗泰尔的双手从他的衣领滑下，落在他的后腰上，催促他靠得更近些。安灼拉上前半步，消除了最后一点距离，他的身体温暖结实，真实地贴在格朗泰尔身上，双手小心地拉扯着格朗泰尔的头发，把他的头偏向一个更合适的角度，鼓励着加深这个吻，而格朗泰尔不想让这一切结束。

不知怎么，他们最终到了沙发上，格朗泰尔只是隐约意识到安灼拉正慢慢推着自己向后走。他的小腿撞到了沙发的边缘，他跌坐在沙发上，甚至没有放开安灼拉。结果安灼拉尴尬地弯着腰，维持了一会儿这个姿势，直到他也爬上沙发，跨坐在格朗泰尔的腿上。压在格朗泰尔身上的体重让他的呼吸变得急促起来，双手紧紧抓着安灼拉的衬衫。

安灼拉抬手捧住格朗泰尔的脸颊，又吻了他一会儿才退开，他把额头靠在格朗泰尔的额头上，重重地喘息着。当格朗泰尔睁开眼睛时，他看起来是那么、那么的开心。

“我会经常想这么做的，”格朗泰尔轻声承认，看到安灼拉的脸因此亮了起来，这让他感到受宠若惊。

“很好，我会经常想让你这么做的。”

格朗泰尔大胆了起来，把手放在了安灼拉的胯上，而安灼拉只是轻轻哼了一声，似乎很高兴，当格朗泰尔把他拉向自己，将他带进另一个亲吻中时，他很轻松地凑了上去。他的嘴角在他的唇上弯起一个大大的微笑，这让接吻变得稍微困难了一点，但这很好。格朗泰尔希望这个吻永远不要结束。

*

一阵敲门声响起，格朗泰尔还没来得及放下调色板，米西什塔就大叫道：“我去开，”然后蹦蹦跳跳地穿过客厅，打开了门。

安灼拉机警地冲她眨了眨眼。“噢，你好，”他说，米西什塔只是站在门口笑容满面地看着他。“我还以为今晚是约会之夜。”

“确实 _是_ ，”博须埃在沙发上兴高采烈地说，若李压在他身上。

格朗泰尔叹了口气，把调色板和画笔放在不会被碰掉的安全的地方，然后站起来去解救安灼拉。“他们无法决定去看哪部影院在映的电影，所以只好留在家里看一部Netflix的三部曲了。我跟他们说，等你到了我就走，给他们一些私人空间。”他的运动鞋就放在门口，他一直把鞋带系得很松，这样就可以直接把脚踩进去，而不用每次都费劲地系一遍鞋带了。

安灼拉皱着眉，格朗泰尔百分之八十确定他只是在思考，而不是不高兴了。“我没说过我要来啊。”

若李把脸埋进博须埃的大腿，闷住一阵响亮的大笑。米西什塔咧嘴一笑，博须埃弯下腰用鼻子蹭着若李的头发。格朗泰尔只是对安灼拉笑着，穿上毛衣。“如果你想给我个惊喜，就不应该在周四过来。我都可以用你当时钟了。”

“这是约会之夜，”安灼拉说，好像这就能解释一切。

“的确如此。”格朗泰尔挽住安灼拉的手臂，倾身亲吻他的脸颊，带着他穿过走廊。过去的一周里，他们亲吻了无数次，但这种轻松、亲密的感情仍然让人觉得新鲜和兴奋，当他们走到楼梯口时，他笑得像个傻子。“虽然我不会做饭，但我有冒险精神，手机里还有Urbanspoon。你说我们随便选一家碰碰运气怎么样？我请客。”

安灼拉与格朗泰尔十指相交，紧紧握住他的手，好像他和格朗泰尔一样，对这一切的新奇感到兴奋。“听起来不错，”他说，然后他们一起走下楼梯。

-END


End file.
